The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Motor vehicles have been designed with increasingly advanced technologies aimed at improving the safety, efficiency, and performance of the motor vehicle. An example of such technologies includes biometric control systems. Biometric control systems pair biometric sensors with vehicle functions, and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2X) functions in order to improve ease of use/access to the vehicle. One example of a biometric control system is a fingerprint scanner used to unlock or turn on a vehicle. The fingerprint scanner senses or reads the fingerprint biometric data of a user. This biometric data is then compared to pre-registered biometric data to determine whether the user is authorized to operate the vehicle. However, fingerprint scanners may have trouble detecting the biometric data of the user due to limits in the technology. Another type of biometric sensor is the vein reader sensor which detects the vein pattern of a user. The vein reader sensor is typically more reliable and faster than a fingerprint sensor. However, the vein reader sensor uses infrared emissions and reflections and thus requires a specific distance between the sensor and the operator's hand. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a biometric control system that utilizes vein reader sensor technology that functions with vehicle design requirements.